This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which are related to various aspects of the present invention that are described or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light and not as admissions of prior art.
Business operations monitoring and management (BOMM) includes monitoring of business activities and automation of tasks relating to business processes. When properly implemented, BOMM results in improved business management, which often leads to a competitive advantage. For example, if a manufacturing company effectively utilizes a technique for BOMM, it can produce higher quality products at a lower cost than its competitors. Accordingly, the area of BOMM is rapidly gaining importance both in industry and in academia.
Entities interested in BOMM often utilize performance reporting tools to assist in achieving operational improvements. Such tools often provide visibility into business processes and facilitate business analysis. For example, existing performance reporting tools are adapted to provide users with information relating to the achievement of business goals. However, existing reporting tools are unable to identify and therefore unable to report impacts on business operations resulting from resource malfunctions. Consequently, existing reporting tools are unable to report impacts from resource malfunctions on business goals.